


Making the Yuletide Gay

by emynn



Series: 2016 Winter QAFestival [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn
Summary: Written for my Winter QAFestival for the prompt: Brian and Justin have an ice skating moment similar to the one they had on the dance floor at prom





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Winter QAFestival for the prompt: Brian and Justin have an ice skating moment similar to the one they had on the dance floor at prom

Justin shoved his fists into his pockets as he rounded the corner of the skating rink. It was a perfect December night -- clear skies, not too cold, only a slight wind -- and Christmas was all around. Just looking at the majestic Christmas tree and all the twinkling lights was enough to make anyone view the world with the same wonder they did as children, when miracles were still possible and all dreams were within reach.

Right now they just made Justin want to hit something.

Or, rather, _someone._

He sighed. That wasn’t fair. He knew Brian wasn’t one for Christmas festivities. They had a tree in their apartment, and a few discreet decorations, and Brian had even (mostly) stopped rolling his eyes when Justin put on Nat King Cole. But it was all still very much Justin’s Thing, nods to the season that Brian merely tolerated because he knew Justin enjoyed them. But that didn’t mean Brian was going to actively participate in anything involving holly or ivy.

Although he _had_ very generously offered to pick up some mistletoe.

Justin smiled to himself and continued gliding around on the ice. So what if Brian didn’t want to join him ice skating? It wasn’t the end of the world. He was a grown man who had gone skating here by himself countless times. It wouldn’t be more special just because he’d be holding Brian’s hand. He wouldn’t fall even more in love with him just because he could see him smile beneath the glittering lights. The holiday season wouldn’t suddenly become more magical just because he was taking in this magnificent sight with the most incredible man he's ever known.

It was just another evening of skating. No big deal.

Justin was idly contemplating buying himself a hot chocolate when he felt a hand tug at his elbow. “Hey!” he shouted, ready to slap away the grip of some overeager kid. “Watch it.”

But the hand held tight, spinning him in a slow, easy arc. As Justin marveled that he was able to maintain his balance, he suddenly realized he was looking into the amused eyes of a much larger overeager kid. “Brian! What are you doing here?”

Brian smiled and clasped both of their hands together. “I thought it was high time we make the yuletide gay.”

Justin shook his head in disbelief. “You --”

But anything he may have said was cut off, as Brian lowered his head down and kissed him hard on the mouth. By the time they broke apart, Justin was warmer than any hot chocolate could have managed.

“What a gay, happy meeting,” he said with a grin.

Brian laughed and tugged on his hand. “Shall we?”

“I thought you didn’t skate,” Justin said as they began making their way around the rink.

“I never said that,” Brian said. To demonstrate, he pulled away from Justin and made an easy spin on the ice. “I only said that --”

“It was a fucking tourist trap and you’d rather fall through a frozen lake than have to listen to non-stop Christmas music all night.”

“Glad your hat hasn’t muffled your hearing,” Brian said, playfully tugging on the hat in question. 

Justin grabbed Brian’s hand and pulled him back close to him again. “But you came anyway?”

Brian heaved a dramatic sigh. “Brisk winter air is good for the lungs,” he said. “And I’ve found that, given the right company, all the crowds can simply … melt away.” He gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then led him toward the center of the rink.

It was the first time they had ever gone skating together, and Justin could hardly believe that it was actually Brian's hand in his as they made their way around the ice, that this wasn't all just a dream. And yet, it all felt entirely familiar. As they glided along to the music and lights flashed around them, they weren’t skating. They were dancing together, just like they'd always done. 

There were people all around them. Countless tourists and New York natives alike, young children and grandparents with white hair. They didn’t have much room to move around. But just like Brian said, with the right company, all the crowds simply melted away. 

It was Brian and Justin, dancing together under the lights, lost in their own private world, just like so many times before.

And as Nat King Cole sang of chestnuts roasting on an open fire and making the season bright, and as Justin took in the magnificent sight of Brian's smile illuminated by millions of twinkling lights, he felt the magical sensation of falling even more in love with the most incredible man he's ever known.


End file.
